starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Battle of Endor
| Afbeelding =250px | conflict =Galactic Civil War | datum =4 ABY | locatie =Endor | terrein =Grond, ruimte en aan boord van de Death Star II | inzet =vernietiging van Death Star II | resultaat =Overwinning voor Rebel Alliance, vernietiging van Death Star II en met haar Emperor Palpatine en Darth Vader en de uiteindelijke ontbinding van het Empire | aanvaller =Rebel Alliance | aanvoeraanval =General Han Solo, General Lando Calrissian, Admiral Ackbar, General Crix Madine, | strijdkrachtaanval =Jedi Knight, Rebel Commandos, BTL-A4 Y-Wing Attack Starfighters, T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Starfighters, Rz-1 A-Wing Interceptors, B-Wing-E2 Starfighters, EF76 Nebulon-B Frigates, MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers, Tyderium, Millennium Falcon | verliezenaanval = | verdediger =Galactic Empire | aanvoerverdedig =Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Moff Jerjerrod, Admiral Firmus Piett, Captain Sarkli, Colonel Dyer | strijdkrachtverdedig =2 Sith Lords, Stormtroopers, Scout Troopers, Speeder Bikes, AT-STs, At-ATs, Executor, Imperial-class Star Destroyers, TIE fighters, TIE Interceptors | verliezenverdedig= | era =Galactic Civil War }} Opzet left|thumb|156px|De [[Shield Generator op Endor was het doelwit van de Rebel Commandos]] Met de Battle of Endor wilde de Rebel Alliance in een finale alles-of-niks poging voor eens en voor altijd afrekenen met het Galactic Empire. Via Bothan Spies kreeg men te horen dat het Empire een tweede Death Star aan het bouwen was boven Endor. Deze Death Star II was enkel beschermd door een Shield dat gegenereerd werd op de oppervlakte van de planeet. Deze informatie werd echter door de Emperor doorgespeeld en was geheel foutief. De Superlaser was wél operationeel. De Rebels zouden met open ogen in de val lopen. In eerste instantie was het gevecht op en boven Endor tweevoudig: Admiral Ackbar had de leiding over de ruimtevloot die de Death Star II moest uitschakelen. General Lando Calrissian zou dan met de Millennium Falcon en een aantal fighters doordringen tot de kern van het ‘battle station’ om het te vernietigen. De rest van de vloot moest de Star Destroyers en fighters afhouden zodat Lando Calrissian veilig tot in de kern kon geraken. Alvorens men een aanval op de Death Star kon lanceren, moest het Shield onklaar gemaakt worden. General Han Solo, zijn vrienden Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, de droids R2-D2 en C-3PO en een groep Rebel Commandos vlogen met de buitgemaakte Imperial Shuttle Tydirium tot op de planeet en schakelden de Shield Generator uit. Dit moest zo snel mogelijk gebeuren omdat het niet zeker was hoe lang de vloot van Admiral Ackbar het kon uithouden tegen de TIE fighters en Star Destroyers. De aanvang van de veldslag Op Endor De Tydirium sloeg erin voorbij de controle boven Endor te raken, maar Darth Vader voelde de aanwezigheid van zijn zoon Luke aan. Hij besloot af te dalen naar de planeet om zelf met de rebels af te rekenen. Kort na hun landing kwam het al op een handgemeen met enkele Scout troopers een aantal kon wegvluchten op hun Speeder Bikes. Om te voorkomen dat hun aanwezigheid doorgegeven werd zetten Luke en Leia de achtervolging in. Alle Scout troopers konden uitgeschakeld worden, maar tijdens het gevecht raakten Luke en Leia elkaar kwijt. Tijdens een zoektocht naar Leia werden de helden gevangengenomen door Ewoks, die hun prooien mee naar hun kamp namen. Leia was daar ook en door de “goddelijke krachten” van C-3PO konden ze het vertrouwen van de Ewoks winnen. Luke voelde aan dat Darth Vader zich op Endor bevond. Om de aandacht van zijn vrienden af te leiden besloot Luke zich over te geven en vervolgens het duel met zijn vader aan te gaan. left|thumb|320px De kleine wezens kenden een achteringang van de Shield Bunker die relatief licht bewaakt was. Ze konden er zonder al te veel problemen binnen dringen en de crew van de Shield Generator onschadelijk maken. Boven Endor Ondertussen was Admiral Ackbar met zijn vloot aangekomen in de ruimte boven Endor, de TIE fighters en TIE Intereceptors boden wel weerstand, maar de Star Destroyers vuurden tot ieders verbazing niet. De valstrik Luke werd door Darth Vader meegenomen tot bij de Emperor. Luke probeerde de Emperor bang te maken door te zeggen dat zijn nieuwe Death Star bijna verleden tijd was. De Emperor kon echter niet uit zijn lood geslagen worden: zijn val zou dichtslaan… left|thumb|200px|De val bij de [[Shield Bunker klapt dicht]] Op Endor “You Rebel Scum!” Han Solo had met kleine moeite de Shield Bunker overgenomen. Groot was echter zijn verbazing toen hij recht in de loop van een blaster keek. De Rebels werden naar buiten gevoerd, waar Tempest Force hen stond op te wachten. De Rebel Commandos waren geen partij voor het gehele legioen dat bovendien ondersteund werd door AT-STs. Toen kwam er hulp uit onverwachte hoek: de Ewok stammen hadden de krachten gebundeld om hun vrienden te helpen. Met hun valtrikken en primitieve wapens konden ze de verraste Imperials partij bieden. Toen Chewbacca er ook nog eens in sloeg een AT-ST te veroveren, kantelde de veldslag geheel in hun voordeel. De Shield Bunker werd heroverd en opgeblazen. left|thumb|190px|De wapens van de [[Death Star II blijken wél operationeel te zijn.]] Boven Endor “It’s a trap!” Toen de Death Star II zijn superlaser afvuurde en een Mon Calamari Cruiser opblies, realiseerde de Admiral dat hij als een blinde Mon Calamari in de val gelopen was. De tijd begon te dringen en het Shield moest naar beneden gehaald worden. Om Lando en Wedge Antilles wat meer tijd te geven besloot Ackbar zijn vuur te richten op de Executor en de andere Star Destroyers. De Executor werd vernietigd en boorde zich in het oppervlak van de Death Star. Toen Han Solo de Shield Generator eindelijk vernietigd had, vlogen de Millennium Falcon en enkele X-Wings onder leiding van Wedge Antilles tot in de kern van de Death Star en bliezen het superwapen op. Het duel in de Death Star right|thumb|190px Toen Luke zag hoe zijn vrienden in de val van de Emperor liepen, bleef Palpatine op hem inspreken. Compleet overmand door gevoelens trok hij zijn lightsaber tegen Palpatine en zijn vader. Een duel volgde en Luke leek bijna volledig te zwichten voor de Dark Side. Hij drong Darth Vader op de knieën en bleef op hem inhakken. Toen realiseerde hij zich dat dit zijn vader was. Hij doodde hem niet, maar Sidious wilde zijn nieuwe leerling niet opgeven: als Luke zich niet bij hem aan wou sluiten, dan moest hij sterven. Na enkele salvo’s Force lightning zag de situatie er uitzichtloos uit, maar Darth Vader, die door het lijden van zijn zoon de goede Anakin Skywalker diep in hem terugvond stond op tegen zijn vroegere meester en gooide hem in de Generator Shaft. Darth Vader’s offer had hem echter onherstelbare verwondingen opgeleverd. Luke nam hem echter mee en kon op het laatste moment van de ontploffende Death Star ontsnappen. left|thumb|190px Resultaat Het rechtsreekse reultaat was uiteraard de versplintering van het Empire. De overwinning werd uitgebreid gevierd in het Bright Tree Village. De vernietiging van de Death Star II zou wel omvangrijke gevolgen hebben voor [Endor omdat de brokstukken die neerstortten op de planeet een stofwolk creëerden die Endor in een soort van kunstmatige winter gooide, wat desastreuze gevolgen had voor het ecosysteem. Verschijning Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron Endor in de Databank Category: Galactic Civil War